PSA
by mr234scott
Summary: This is based off the movie JFK, Shining Armor is assassinated by what people believe to be Spike the dragon. I do not own the JFK movie or MLP FIM. Rated T for shooting and cursing. This will only be a few chapters, a very short story.
1. A new dawn and a new day

**-November 22nd, 1963 Ponyville town square-**

CRACK CRACK CRACK!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

NO SHINNING ARMOR!

THE PRINCE HAS BEEN SHOT, I REPEAT THE PRINCE HAS BEEN SHOT!

**-6 hours earlier, Crystal Empire- **

Today was the day, Shinning Armor and his wife Cadence would be going to ponyville for lunch with Twilight and her friends. The would be in a carriage with guards in front and behind flying, the couple had woken up in there room in the Crystal Empire.

Cadence says "Good morning honey, ready for today?"

Shinning Armor replies "Yes, how did you sleep?"

Cadence answers "Good, how did you sleep?"

Shinning Armor says "I slept good."

They kiss passionately then get up and get ready, the carriagecade would leave at 8:00 o'clock and arrive in ponyville at 12:30 in the afternoon. After breakfast they got to the carriagecade and headed off.

**-Ponyville time 12:20-**

The carriagecade had gotten there a bit early, they were traveling at 80 mph on the way from the empire but in town the went 25 mph. There came a sharp turn, the carriagecade slowed to 10 mph. Then it happened.

CRACK CRACK CRACK!

It happened like a brick through a window, Prince Shinning Armor had be shot in the head and was killed instantly.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The crowd watching screamed in terror.

SHINNING ARMOR NO!

Cadence was in tears, her husband was killed a foot away from her.

THE PRINCE HAS BEEN SHOT, I REPEAT, THE PRINCE HAD BEEN SHOT !

The guards were calling it in to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about what happened. The carriage cade sped up and went to the hospital.

**-Ponyville hospital-**

At the hospital they were not trying to save him, but trying to figure out what happened. Twilight was their in tears with Cadence, but Applejack however was taking note on where he was shot, and asking questions.

Applejack asks "How many shots did you hear Dash?"

Dash answers "I heard 3 to 4 shots."

Applejack asks "Did you happen to see were the shots came from?"

Dash replies "I think I saw smoke from that fence ahead of the carriagecade."

Fluttershy says "I saw some smoke from the top of the book store."

Rarity says "I say a flash from the top of Sugar cube corner."

Applejack says "Alright. Doctor, how many bullets did you find?"

The Doctor replies "I found 2 in him, 2 in the driver. But investigators found that somepony was hit in the cheek. Also, they found that he was shot in the ear."

Applejack says "6 shots, wow. Wait, what kind of rifle are those bullets for?"

The Doctor answers "A bolt action."

Applejacks eyes widen

Dash asks "What is it Applejack?"

Applejack says "There is more than 1 shooter."


	2. More info

**-Twilights house, the same day-**

Twilight and Cadence were comforting eachother while crying.

Twilight says "Who would do such a thing to him?"

Cadence says "I don't know, but who ever it is needs to be put away"

Just then a guard walks in with newspaper in hand.

The Guard says "I think you 2 should see this."

Twilight reads aloud "At 2:00 pm today, Spike the dragon was convicted of the murder of Prince Shining Armor."

Cadence asks "Is that your little dragon friend?"

Twilight replies "Y-yes it is."

**-Street where Shining armor was shot-**

Applejack says "Point to me where you saw the smoke Dash."

She points towards a fence corner next to a tree. They trot over there and see something horrible, they find hoof prints and cigarette butts.

Applejack says "This is the edge of the rail yard, I'm gonna go talk to the owner of this land."

She trots to the office were the manager was sitting.

Applejack ask "Can I talk to you for a second mister?"

The Manager says "Sure, whats up."

Applejack replies "Yesterday, were you here?"

The Manager answers "Yes mam."

Applejack asks "Did you see anything suspicious yesterday?"

The Manager says "Actually yes, at 12:00 in the afternoon I saw 2 carriages circle the parking lot, at 12:15 a third one showed up and followed for a few laps then parked. The colt got out and walked to the fence with a tube, he walked out of sight until 12:45 when he walked back with the tube and got in the carriage, repeated the few laps and left. At 1:00 the other 2 carriages left."

Applejack says "Ok, thanks for the help."

She then goes back to Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity at the fence.

Applejack says "Alright, Fluttershy, you saw some smoke from atop the library?"

Fluttershy replies "Yes"

Applejack goes to the library and climbs to the top and sees something shocking. There were cigarette butts and a bolt action riffle.

Applejack says to herself "Thats enough to know there was a second shooter."

She climbs back down and walks back to the group.

Applejack says "Alright, finally Rarity, you saw a flash of light atop sugarcube corner?"

Rarity replies "Yes I did."

She goes to the shop, and goes inside.

Applejack asks "Hey, can I get on the roof?"

replies "Why?"

Applejack answers "I am investigating the assassination of Prince Shining Armor."

says "You have 5 minutes."

She climbs to the roof and finds only cigarette butts, a lighter, an empty pack of cigarettes and 2 shell casings. She climbs back down and leaves with her info.

**-The police** **station-**

Spike says "I didn't kill him, I can't even use a rifle."

The cops were dragging him to the police car to be taken to the princess's for questioning when it happened. A member of the crowd shot him in the chest killing him. The police chased after the shooter while the crowd was in shock.


	3. Presentation (Part 1)

After 3 months of investigating the assassination Applejack had pieced it together. She would present her info to the 3 princesses, and her 5 friends

Applejack says "Alright, I will start with the dragon convicted of the murder, Spike the dragon. He did not kill the Prince, lets start with the picture of him that police "Found" with the bolt action rifle. After closer inspection on this picture I found it was fake, in the foreground we see the shadow of to the left as if it was late in the after noon, but the shadow of his nose on his face suggests it was high noon, this is a fake picture. No, Spike did not kill the Prince but he was involved. He overviewed the shooting, I went to the top of the library and saw his foot prints along with a rifle that had a different colts prints on it. After the shots were fired he ran down to the first floor in the snack room before people came to investigate, the thing was though he was very worried because the Prince was supposed to get injured. He sunk through the crowd and made his way to the house of himself and Twilight, knowing she was at town square. He got his .357 magnum and was gonna run to the School but was stopped by a cop. He shoots the cop 5 time in the chest and reloads his gun. After running into town he goes into a shoe store very suspiciously, the cashier tries to talk to him but he runs out and into the theater next door. The cashier calls the cops because he doesn't pay, the cops go inside and arrest him. He is not read his rights and is put in the police carriage, no police report is filed and he gets killed then next day."

Princess Celestia say "Holy shit, thats horrible."

Applejack says "I am gonna let you talk amongst yourselves, let me know when you want me to continue."


	4. Presentation (Part two)

Princess Celestia says "Alright, continue."

Applejack "Alright, the investigators say that there were 3 shots in 6 seconds. With a bolt action rifle that is not possible, there were infact 3 shooters. One on top of the library, another on top of sugarcube corner, and the third was ahead of the carriagecade behind the fence of the railyard. In the morgue the doctor found 2 bullets in the Prince, 2 in the driver, 1 on the floor of the carriage and one ricochet of the ground and hit a bystander. The first bullet ricochet's off the ground hitting a bystander, the second hits the Prince in the throat, the third hits the Prince in the ear, the fourth named "the magic bullet" hits him in the back then makes an 85 degree turn up to the throat then an 85 degree turn down out the throat, makes and S shape into the back of the driver, makes an 87 degree turn down breaking a rib, then turns 87 degrees up and out into the drivers wrist and finally turns around and plants itself into the drivers leg. The fifth hits the diver in the other wrist, and the finale bullet hits him in the head. The claim that only three shots from the library is bullshit, this is because there are trees in the way of the shooter. When the Prince was hit in the head the Library was behind him and to the right, he was hit from the front and to the right. Say the shooter somehow hits that part of his head through the trees, well the physics are not correct. When hit he is pushed back and to the left, so there are infact 3 shooters."

Princess Luna says "Oh my celestia, how long did you say you worked on this investigation?"

Applejack replies "3 months."

Twilight asks "So, they lied to use?"

Applejack replies "Yes, it was a cover up. The investigators also illegally investigated the body twice."

Princess Celestia asks "So who was this group that killed him?"

Applejack answers "King zombra and Queen Chrysalis have teamed up with the changelings to kill the Prince."

**THE END**


End file.
